


Evil Is as Evil Does

by Xenobia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angels, Crack, Demons, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Het and Slash, Humor, M/M, Occult, Religious Content, Silly, Violence, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: Summary: Eren Jaeger, a young man living in a small rural town, is contemplating how boring his life is one day when a very un-expected guest literally drops out of the sky from nowhere. Even more surprising to him, she knows all about the carefully hidden secrets of his secluded community...and she brings with her a warning to all of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't done much in the way of holiday stories this year, so I decided to work on this one for the December holidays. It's total crack and all in good fun, not meant to be taken seriously. Enjoy the season, everyone, regardless of how you celebrate it!

Eren carried two buckets over to one of the family wells, each situated on the end of a bucket carrier. They had three wells in all: two for drinking, cleaning and cooking water, and one for watering the garden crops. The former two were covered and had pumps to access the water, but the third had to be drawn from with the old fashioned bucket and pulley method. It had been a fairly dry season this Autumn. Before long, he and his family would have to start collecting from the local river or purchase additional ice brought down from the mountains. Usually, they could get by on collected rain water through most of the year, and ice was stocked in the cold house behind the house to keep food fresh. Of course, they always boiled water before drinking any of it, and they filtered any water they collected from the ice storage as it melted.

The young man sighed as he set the buckets down on the ground, unfastened one of them from the shoulder hoist and loaded it onto the well's pulley. Lowering it down with the crank in the well, he performed his task with the bored familiarity of one who had done it so many times, he hardly had to think about it any longer. Eren leaned over the well to guide the rope, scooped up some of the water down below, and brought the bucket back up. His nose wrinkled as he freed the container from the pulley and had a sniff of its contents. The water level shouldn't be low enough yet to stink like this, and he peered into the water with a grimace to be sure there wasn't a dead rat or something in it.

Seeing nothing, he shrugged. The plants wouldn't care if it stunk, as long as it wasn't contaminated with anything that might harm them. Eren set the filled bucket down, filled the second one, and then shouldered them both to carry them back to the house. He was literally only five steps away from the well when the sky above his family's property suddenly darkened with clouds. A sharp wind came up, blowing around Eren and scattering leaves everywhere. Bewildered by the abrupt weather change at first, the green-eyed teenager looked up at the clouds broiling overhead, charged with lightning. His expression went immediately sour, and he looked around suspiciously.

"Real funny, Ymir. Cut it out; you're not scaring me!"

It was then that he heard the screaming. It was coming from directly overhead. Eren looked up again, and he had time to see a beam of blinding white light shine down from a break in the clouds. Eren's jaw dropped. There was someone _within_ that beam of light, but he couldn't make out any details because it was so bright. They looked like they were tumbling out of control, free-falling. They were heading straight for the well. Eren dropped his burden and dove to the ground, covering his head.

_SPLASH!_

Water sloshed out of the stone well, some of it splashing on the back of Eren's shirt and pants. He lay there on his stomach with his head covered for a moment, and then he cautiously lifted up on his hands and craned his neck to look back at the well. The sky was clearing up again, and he heard someone splashing and coughing from within the well.

"Hey, are you still out there?" called an echoing, husky female voice. "I could use a hand, here!"

She didn't sound like anyone he recognized, but he couldn't just leave some woman trapped in their, regardless of who she was or where the hell she'd come from. Eren approached the water source cautiously, the hair at the base of his neck pricking as he sniffed the air for danger. He slowly peeked over the brim of the well, trying to see in the darkness. He growled softly when all he could make out was a shadowed, vague human form. His eyes shifted from emerald green to soft gold in color, and then looked again.

There was a woman down there, soaked and dressed in some kind of robe and fluffy cape. Her upturned face peered back up at him, and he could make out a hawkish nose and dark eyes. It was impossible to tell what color the hair plastered to her skull was, and it was bound back from her face in a messy ponytail. Her lips were thinned as if in pain, and she looked around at her surroundings and started searching around in the murky water for something.

"Damn, I dropped them," she muttered. "Oh, wait! I feel them against my toes! Maybe if I..."

As Eren watched, she squirmed around and hunched over to one side, reaching down until her chin was almost in the waist-deep water surrounding her. She liberated the item she was looking for: a pair of rectangular-framed glasses.

"Be a dear and catch these for me, would you?" she called up to him.

"Uh...okay." Eren leaned over the well, holding his hands out in preparation. He could ask questions after he got her out of there, and if she tried anything...well, he could deal with her. "Ready."

"One...two...three!" The woman tossed the glasses up, but not quite far enough. She cussed again, and she barely caught them as they came back down. "Hey, how about that bucket you were using?" she said, sounding winded. "Could you empty it and lower it down? That would be easier, I think."

This was probably the weirdest thing to happen to Eren in a while, but it was also kind of exciting. Life in Little Brook was so damned boring. Cut off from suburban areas and cities, there wasn't much to do around here. There was a reason his community was so reclusive, though, and that reason was probably why he wasn't freaking out much about this lady dropping out of the sky.

"Hold on a minute," he advised her, and he did as she suggested, set up the bucket and lowered it down.

"Got it!" The well lady dropped her glasses into the bucket and gave the rope a little tug. "Okay, hoist away, Eren!"

He froze in the act of cranking the pulley. He hadn't given her his name. Eren peered back into the well, again trying to make out more of her features. "Do I know you?"

She bit her lower lip, and she seemed to consider the question. "Yes and no. We've met before, but you wouldn't remember me."

He blinked. Could she be a relative? Maybe she moved away when he was still a baby. Some people in this village actually _did_ do that from time to time, though most never came back. She knew his name though, and she was speaking to him familiarly. She didn't resemble anyone in his family, but maybe she was more of an older cousin, or an aunt through marriage. He sure as hell couldn't confirm it through scent from this distance though...especially with her soaked in smelly well water.

"Okay listen," Eren said after some thought, "I'm going to help you out of there, but first I need you to answer some things." He brought the glasses up in the bucket, plucked them out and examined them. They looked like ordinary glasses to Eren. He dumped the other bucket over to put the glasses in it, and then he held the one attached to the pulley dangling over the mystery woman's head.

"G-go ahead and ask," she said, teeth chattering. "J-just hurry. It's cold and I'm in pain."

He pursed his lips, telling himself not to let compassion get in the way of common sense. "Who are you?"

"Hange," she answered.

Eren cocked his head. "Hange what?"

"Hange Zoë," she obliged. "Next question?"

The young man sighed. "I think it should be pretty obvious! You fell out of the sky. Where'd you come from?"

"You just answered that yourself, silly," coughed Hange. "From the sky. Next?"

" _How_?" demanded Eren, beginning to lose his patience. "People don't just fall out of the sky!"

"Oh?" Hange looked and sounded amused, despite her shivering and obvious discomfort. "That's a funny thing to assume in a town like this. Come on, Eren...help me out of here. I c-can explain better to your face, preferably dry."

He sighed, and he looked back at his house across the field. He considered getting his parents, but he wasn't a child anymore. He was a young man, graduated from school now and facing decisions about his adult future. If he couldn't handle one drenched, shivering woman on his own, how could he expect to be an adult?

"Okay. Don't try anything."

"As if I'm in any condition...ah-choo!"

It could be that Hange was just being dramatic and putting on an act with her coughing and sniffling, but there was a chill in the air and that water was pretty cold. His father would probably tell him that leaving her trapped down there could lead to serious illness.

Eren lowered the bucket to help her out. She grabbed hold of the rope, put one foot in the bucket and clung to it with a little groan. Eren grunted as he turned the handle to bring it up. Her drenched clothing was adding more weight, but he wasn't about to tell her to strip naked to make it easier.

"Hold on," he said, teeth clenched with effort, "almost...there!"

Her wet, flailing arms reached out for the young man's neck, wrapping around it as soon as Hange crested the rim of the well. The sopping, wide sleeves of her strange robe smacked against his face, and he sputtered when he got some of the nasty well water in his mouth. Eren pulled, grabbing Hange around the waist, and he fell back with her.

They tumbled to the ground together, and Hange rolled away on her stomach. She lay there panting and coughing, her garments hiked up to the calves and clinging to her. They might have been white before, but now they were sort of a dirty gray color. Eren got to his feet slowly, staring down at her with widening eyes. It wasn't the strange clothing she was wearing that drew a steadily more animated look of shock over his face. It was the realization that the "thick cloak" he'd thought she was wearing was no cloak at all.

It was a pair of wings. Huge, brown wings with a hint of reddish coloring to them.

* * *

"Armin! Armin, are you home?"

The blond looked up from the tome he was reading at his bedroom desk, interrupted from his complex studies by the urgent knocking at his front door. He marked his place, and he got up to see what the urgency was about. When he opened the door, he saw his friend standing there with a look of excitement on his face that Eren generally only got when the moon was getting full.

"Eren, what's the fuss about?"

Eren grabbed him by the jacket, tugging Armin outside with him. "Are your folks home?"

Armin shook his head, bewildered. "No, they're at the shop, just like they are every other day at this time. Why are you—"

"Great. Come around to your barn, okay? I've gotta show you something, and you can't freak out."

Armin stumbled along after the other boy as Eren started dragging him around the side of the house, heading to the barn out back where Armin's family stored feed supplies for livestock. They went through the partly opened barn door together. Eren had already switched on the overhead pendulum lights, and in the center of the barn was a large wheelbarrow. It was occupied by a person covered in a rough blanket. She was damp, dirty and she wore a pair of water-spotted glasses. Armin stepped closer while his friend watched him expectantly, confused.

"Who is she?" Armin asked, turning to Eren. "Where did you find her, Eren?"

The woman looked up at the blond, smiled at him, and spoke as if they were old friends. "Hello, Armin."

"Whoa, she did it with you, too," blurted Eren, looking between them.

Something was odd about her. Armin couldn't immediately figure it out, until he looked at the way the blanket draped over her. The shape of it was all wrong. Unless she had some sort of hunchback condition or abnormally large shoulders, that blanket shouldn't be sitting that way on her. Armin shook his head, not understanding in the least. Plus, she'd called him by name. He'd never seen this person before, and Eren had yet to explain this to him. "Tell me what's going on!"

"Well..." Eren walked over to the woman, and he gently eased the blanket off of her, revealing the massive wings attached to her back. "This is what's going on."

Armin ogled her. He took a step back, and his knees started going weak. He shook his head again, hardly believing his eyes. "Is this a trick?"

Eren gave him an annoyed look. "Do you think I could pull off something like this? No, they're real. _She's_ real, whatever she is."

Armin knew what she was. His coven invoked her kind during certain rituals. He just never thought he'd see one before, and certainly not sopping wet with filthy well water. Something appeared to be wrong with her left wing, as well. It wasn't folding as tightly against her body as the right one, and some of the feathers were askew. With a wary glance at her, the blond came closer, and he started to gently examine the wing. She cried out, and she let loose an expletive that he certainly wouldn't have expected of her kind.

"Son of a _bitch_! That mother hurts!"

Armin jerked his hand back from where it was touching the quite real, slightly bloodied pinfeathers. "I...I'm sorry. I think it could be broken. How can that be possible, though? I thought angels were immortal."

"Angel?" Eren gasped. "You mean she's _really_ an angel? She said her name is Hange."

"That's right," sighed the winged woman. "Hange the angel. As for immortality, the rules change for us a bit when we initially use a portal to this side. It takes a few days to kick in."

Both young men stared at her.

"Meaning I can be hurt and can't heal myself for a little while," clarified Hange. "Do either of you happen to know anything about treating wing injuries?"

"Well, yes," confirmed Armin, spreading his hands helplessly, "for birds. I rather think your wing is much bigger than what I'm used to mending, though."

"What works for the birds will work for me," assured Hange. "You should close your eyes a bit, dear. They'll roll out of your head if you keep them open that wide for much longer."

Armin prudently blinked, and he couldn't tell if he was actually calming down or going into a state of shock. While he'd seen a lot of things that would drive ordinary people mad in his life as a witch in the town of Little Brook, this woman...this being...had stepped right out of biblical legend. He reasoned that he should feel a measure of fear, but so far, Hange hadn't been the least bit menacing. She surely had to know that he was a witch, and according to certain "ordinary" circles of people, that meant evil. Hange didn't seem too fussed about his occult status, though. Perhaps she was simply in too much pain to care right now. Armin imagined that as an angel, pain wasn't something she was accustomed to.

"Ma'am, I may be able to do a bit more than set it for you," Armin said at last, greatly daring. His instincts were telling him that Hange wasn't a threat, and he hoped he was right about that. He needed to do a little probing before confirming it, though.

"Oh? As in cast a spell of some sort?" guessed Hange, her jaw tightening with obvious discomfort. "Do whatever you can for me, kiddo. I would appreciate any relief you can provide."

Armin relaxed, his suspicions now confirmed. "So then you know what I am," he reasoned. He sensed no disapproval from the angel.

Hange nodded. "Mm-hmm. I also know that your friend here likes to occasionally run on all fours and howl at the moon. You don't have to worry about hiding anything from me, Armin."

He didn't press her with questions. He could see a telling flush beginning to spread over her cheeks, indicating the onset of a possible fever. That could mean infection, and that wasn't good. Armin had no intention of allowing the first angel he'd ever met to die on his watch.

"Okay, just hang tight in here while I go into the house and get some supplies. We'll help you get cleaned up, and I'll bring you something to change into and some more blankets, too. I'll try to be quick about it. Eren, will you watch over her while I get what we need?"

Eren shook himself out of the stupor he'd gone into upon hearing Hange talking about his heritage. "Uh, sure. Yeah, I'll try to keep her comfortable. Are you gonna say anything to your grandpa about this, Armin?"

"Absolutely not," stated the blond decisively. "At least, not right away, unless I have no other choice. I would rather not have anyone else know about this right away, if it can be helped."

"You think they'd try to hurt her?" asked Eren. He inched closer to Hange with a frown, instinctively protective of her.

"I would hope not, but people—even people like _us_ —can react in all sorts of ways when facing the unknown. It's why we're so isolated here, after all."

Hange looked up at Armin, and a somber expression crossed her handsome features. "My dear, I'm afraid your little community isn't going to remain all that isolated for long."

Armin paused at the ominous statement. It didn't sound encouraging; it sounded more like a warning than a prediction of good things to come. "What do you mean, Miss Hange?"

She grimaced, her wise countenance spoiled by obvious pain. "Later. We have time to talk about it later, Armin. Please, I'm in pain. Help Auntie Hange out, and then we'll discuss the message I came here with."

Now immensely curious as well as feeling a sense of foreboding, Armin hastened to do as she asked. He had so many questions that needed answering, and if he didn't have Hange's condition to worry about, he might have tried scrying to get some of those answers. It would have to wait, though.

* * *

It was difficult for Hange to concentrate through this pain she was experiencing. Armin's observation was spot on: as an immortal, she wasn't used to it. The last time she'd felt any real discomfort was in a different life, far back in a time and place when titans walked the world and she was a mortal woman. She wished that she could discuss that time with her two hosts, wished she could tell them that once, they'd all fought together as comrades. It was forbidden though, and she'd already broken some rules to come to them and give them fair warning. It wasn't prohibited for her to intervene, but she'd arrived earlier than permitted; part of the reason why she was in this sad condition right now.

Armin was good on his promise to her, having fetched bandaging, some sticks to set her broken wing, a cake of soap, a bucket of warm water, towels, blankets and most important of all, some herbal medication. Hange suffered through Eren holding her wing steady while Armin braced it and wrapped the damaged part, the blond apologizing all the while and wincing with her moans. Now the worst part was over, and the boys had turned away politely after Armin slit Hange's robes open down the back to make it easier for her to slip out of them. She'd sponged herself off and washed some of the muck from her hair, and now she was dressed in a nightgown that Armin had modified with slits in the back of it for her wings. He'd blushingly helped her into it, and Hange had felt rather bad for him, guessing hers was the most of the female body he'd yet seen in the nude.

"Thank you both," she said sincerely, now curled up on a bed of hay. She sipped at the medicinal brew Armin had given her, taking note of the licorice flavor. "Mm, is that fennel?"

Armin nodded. "Yes ma'am. I try to tone it down, but I apologize if it tastes a bit strong. The fennel helps with the bitterness, somewhat."

"Oh no, this is fine." She grinned, and she had another sip. "I used to dabble in alchemy, myself. I happen to like the taste of fennel seed, and I've had yuckier medication than this!"

Armin tilted his head a little, and Eren did the same almost in unison. Ever in synch, these two. That evidently hadn't changed. "So Miss Hange, could you explain what you meant earlier when you said that our town wouldn't remain as reclusive as it is for very long?"

Hange paused, and her smile faded. Now that she was here with them, she couldn't quite think of the best way to explain her purpose. These boys had already been through quiet a shock with her showing up the way she did to begin with.

"Well, it's like this..."

A female voice from outside the barn interrupted Hange's awkward attempts to explain herself.

"Armin, are you home? Have you seen Eren?"

Eren and Armin both immediately froze as if rooted to the spot.

Hange immediately recognized that voice, and she smirked at Eren. "You'd best get out there, kid. If Mikasa is anything like I recall, she won't accept silence as an answer for very long."

Shooting her a wide, green-eyed look, the young man appeared flustered. "You know Mikasa too? How do you know so much about us?"

"Angel," excused Hange with a shrug. "We can go into details later. One of you had better get out there before she sniffs her way to us, though."

"Armin?" Mikasa called again, closer to the barn, this time. "I know you're close."

"W-we can't let her see Hange," reasoned Armin, looking half-panicked. "Eren, get out there and talk to her. Stall her! We need to try and explain things first before she sees this angel."

"I got it," promised Eren, shaking himself out of his own startled thoughts. "Just stay here while I go out to talk to her, okay? She's probably looking for me because we've got a pack run tonight."

Hange nodded in understanding. Of course. Tonight was going to be a full moon. "Go on then, my dear. I'm sure Armin can handle me alone while you deal with Mikasa."

* * *

Eren felt like he was on the verge of hysterical laughter. He exited the barn and shut the door tightly behind him, leaning back against it as his pack-mate spotted him and approached. Dressed in blue jeans and a t-shirt depicting a howling wolf, Mikasa had a way about her that made the casual look seem like a dinner gown. Her black hair gleamed in the sunlight and her sedate, deep-gray eyes were direct and serene as usual. Eren gulped before he knew it, staring at her. Why the babe of the pack seemed to hold such an interest in a guy like him was still a question in his mind, but he wasn't going to argue with it.

"Hey, Mikasa. I was just helping Armin out with a...uh...project."

She scuffed her tennis-shoe-clad foot against the ground as she came up to him and stopped before him. "I see. Something important?"

Eren thought carefully before answering. "Sort of, but I'm not supposed to talk about it to anyone right now."

Mikasa's brows briefly furrowed, but she shrugged it off. She was used to their witch friend including Eren in some of his workings, by now. "You'll be coming on the hunt tonight, won't you?"

"Of course!" Eren smiled. "I never miss a hunt. So...what are you up to in the mean time? Want to hang out?"

Mikasa started to answer, but then she sniffed the air in the direction of the barn. Her nose crinkled slightly. "Has Armin come up with a new concoction? There's something different; a scent I've never smelled before."

Eren felt panic rising within him. He often assisted Armin with his alchemy as the blond strove to come up with improvements in existing medicinal concoctions, but he could easily guess it wasn't chemicals that Mikasa was picking up on. The angel they were nursing had her own unique scent about her, though it had been initially muted by the dirty well water she'd been mired in. Mikasa's senses were the sharpest Eren had ever seen, even for one of their kind. It wasn't going to be easy to keep this development from her for long.

"He's been experimenting a little," agreed Eren after a few seconds of quick thought. Deciding he needed to do a bit more to throw her off the scent, the young man hooked an arm through hers and started leading her away from the barn. "How about a walk? The sun's not going down for at least two hours. Maybe we should grab something to eat from the pub while we can."

"Something to eat?" Mikasa smirked slightly. "I think we should be well-fed, after tonight."

"I don't like to do a hunt on an empty stomach," excused Eren. "It makes me careless and greedy. You've said so yourself, right?"

Mikasa shrugged. "So I have. All right, we can have an appetizer. I know you love those jalapeno poppers."

Eren's mouth started to water at that reminder, and he realized he really _was_ feeling hungry. "Yeah. Let's get a plate of those. Armin's probably going to be at it for a while."

And Armin would more likely than not approve of Eren finding something to occupy Mikasa with. The protective side of Eren wanted him to stay just to be sure his friend was safe, but there was something about Hange that made it impossible for him to mistrust her. Hoping his instincts were right, Eren left the Arlert property with his potential girlfriend, leaving Armin to handle the celestial being they'd discovered.

* * *

"So Miss Hange, could you please expand on what you said earlier?" Armin pressed, having peeked outside to see his two friends walking away together. His secret was safe for now. Bless Eren for being so good at handling Mikasa.

Hange sighed, having just finished the pain-relieving elixir Armin had given her. "Oh, I've been trying to think of the best way to explain myself, but I don't have a certain handsome commander's tact with words. All right, here it is..."

Hange set down the mug she'd been sipping from, and she tucked her folded legs tightly beneath her as she leaned over a little, affixing Armin with a reddish-brown stare. "Your town is in real danger, Armin. I know you all try to keep outsiders away, but one of them drifted in after breaking down on the road passing through here last year. Do you recall that?"

He nodded, frowning. He hadn't thought much on it since then. People that did happen to come through Little Brook didn't tend to want to stay for long. It was just that dull. "His name was...um...something Dok. Nile, I want to say?"

"That's right. Well Armin, he's been snooping around since then, and he's figured things out." Hange tapped a fingertip against her bottom lip in thought. "I'm not sure what caught his interest, but he's been watching this little town, and he knows. He knows about the werewolves, and he knows about the witches. He saw your Lughnasadh ceremony this year. I'm sure at least your elders must have sensed it, but he was slick and he snuck off before he could be found."

Armin thought back on the celebration of question, and with dawning horror, he knew she was right. His own grandfather had said he sensed an outsider's presence, and he'd gone off with a handful of other senior coven members while Armin and the younger witches kept on with the ceremony.

"You think he's going to start trouble?"

"Ordinary people fear unordinary things," explained the angel softly. "This place...this sanctuary you've all created for yourselves...is in real danger, Armin. Word has gotten out, and they're going to come stirring trouble. Seeing as none of you have caused harm to anyone, it's been decided that you should be given fair warning."

Hange shrugged, and she winced at the motion as it caused an obvious flash of pain through her body. "I was just too impatient to wait until it was confirmed that the portal was safe to use, and that's why I had such a clumsy entrance to this plane. I'm sorry I've been more of a burden than a help to you, but you needed to be warned."

Armin stood up, and his fists clenched. "It's going to start all over again," he pronounced. "They'll come and they'll burn us, won't they?"

His own parents had been lost to him due to bloodthirsty mob mentality and the fear of their abilities.

"Armin, calm down," Hange stated firmly, shaking her head. "Nothing like that is going to happen again, if I have anything to say about it. Don't assume that everyone in the majority population is going to try to slaughter you. The danger you face isn't from the average people, but fringe groups. Those are the ones that are going to bust your balls, and come what may, I'm on your side."

Hange sighed, and she glanced askew at her bandaged wing. "Of course in my current condition, I can't be as much of a help as I'd like. More are coming, though. Your village isn't going to face this threat alone."

Armin fought back the shaking that had taken hold of him, and his logical mind took over his natural sense of panic. How ironic that a being like this would be on _their_ side. Perhaps if these people came for them as Hange predicted, her appearance would change their hearts and minds. If she could reveal herself and speak up for them, maybe there wouldn't be a need for violence. It wasn't just his fear of how far "ordinaries" might try to carry it. The pack would rip them limb from limb if they threatened their territory, and that would attract even more attention to Little Brook and bring in more outsider aggression.

"Why are you on our side?" Armin finally asked. Yes, some of his kin invoked angels in their workings, but it was widely known that such entities tended to watch over the "normals" of the world and only cooperated with witches reluctantly.

Hange gave him a tired, pained little smile. "I have personal reasons that I really can't get into right now. Your potion is doing it's job, cutie. I'm becoming a very sleepy angel."

Armin was chagrined. Hange had come specifically to warn them, hurt herself in the process, and here he was interrogating her. He couldn't explain the strange feeling of familiarity and trust he had for her, but he certainly didn't want to add to her suffering. Biting his lip, he went to one of the folded blankets he'd brought from the house, and he shook it out.

"Here. It's going to get a little cold tonight," he murmured. He covered Hange with it as she fell back against the hay bales she was sitting against. Armin tucked her in as best as he could, regarding her with sympathetic blue eyes. "Do you need more medicine for the pain? I'm sorry; I wish I could light a fire for you. I can bring a space heater from the garage to help keep you warm in here. I just have to find a way to keep Grandpa from coming in here and finding you."

"I trust you, darling." Hange yawned. "You do know you'll eventually have to share me with others, right? If I'm going to help you out, I'll have to show myself sooner or later."

Armin chewed his lip again. Of course, he knew he would have to reveal Hange to his grandfather and the rest of the village council. "I understand that. I just need to come up with the best way to go about it, so for now, I think we should keep it quiet. When you're feeling well enough, I promise I'll tell people. I just...want you to be able to get away if things go bad."

Hange cracked her eyes open and gazed up at his hovering form. "I think your people will react better than most, Armin. You make a good point, though. Hopefully, my angelic abilities will come back within a few days and I'll be able to heal myself. Thanks for being such a good sport about all this."

"I'm trying," sighed Armin, "but there's still so many questions. I have no idea what I should do about this. You said that others of your kind were coming?"

Hange nodded. "Mm. Not just my kind, though. I'm fairly sure that some denizens from below are taking a personal interest, too."

"From...from below?" Armin could easily guess what that meant. Demons, he'd seen before.

"Oh, don't worry," Hange stated reassuringly. "If I'm right about this, your people aren't going to be the targets. Remember what I said, Armin. Sometimes you can't trust preconceived notions about others. Not everyone fits into a stereotype."

Hange breathed a slow sigh, and she mumbled to herself as the drowsiness began to take over. "I wonder how he's been, after all this time?"

Armin had no idea who "he" was, and he tried to take comfort in that as the angel drifted off into sleep, lulled by the effects of the medication he'd given her. After watching over Hange for a while, however, Armin got up and went back into his home to find some salt and incense.

* * *

The sun set and the moon rose, full and bloated in the night sky. After having a bite to eat with Mikasa, Eren returned home. His parents were already out. He could hear the pack howling in the distance. He was going to be late. He offered Mikasa his bedroom so that she could shed her clothes in privacy, and he undressed in the bathroom. He felt the urgency of the shapeshift taking over, making his body tingle. He couldn't get out of his clothes fast enough to suit him, and he ripped his shirt in the process of yanking it off. It hit the floor with his pants, socks, underwear and shoes, and then his bones started to pop and creak.

By now, he was used to the feeling. It had been painful to change his form in the beginning, but now it was almost like stretching exercises. Eren went down on all fours, and his tanned nudity altered from human in form to that of a great, brown wolf. His eyes remained the same, though the green in them changed to amber as he became his canine self. Shoving the door open with his nose, Eren exited the bathroom. He met up with a sleek, black she-wolf with gray-violet eyes as he entered the living room, and the two of them regarded one another before the latter padded up to him and nuzzled him.

_"They're waiting."_

Eren nuzzled her back, and he was vaguely thankful that his fur hid his blushing.

_"I know. Let's get going before we get left behind."_

He went to the door, got on his hind legs and pawed the knob to get it open. Mikasa followed him, and soon the pair were running to the hill at the edge of town where the pack converged for these runs. Telepathic communication was a bonus in this form, but it had limited range and required physical proximity of at least ten yards to work right. Otherwise when separated, the pack communicated with each other through howls.

If Eren were in his human form, he would have probably groaned as soon as he reached the hill. A dark golden young wolf, tall and lean, stood amongst the pack, and he gave Eren a little snarl of derision as soon as he showed up with Mikasa. Perfect. Jean was going on this hunt, too. That wasn't unexpected, but each full moon, Eren harbored secret hopes that his rival would twist an ankle or something and be unable to attend. Jean had his eye on Mikasa as a potential mate as well, and the competition between the two of them was getting more fierce with each passing month.

Carla Jaeger, dark brown in her wolf form, stepped between her son and his rival as soon as she noticed the stare-down happening between them.

_"Behave yourselves, boys."_

A chocolate-brown young female looked between the two young males with soft brown eyes, and she licked her chops. _"You guys aren't going to fight again, are you?"_

Eren sighed, biting back his aggression. Sometimes it was hard not to fall into primal habits in this form, and the last time, Sasha had gotten injured getting between him and Jean when their circling of each other turned to violence. Eren still felt bad about that.

_"It's cool, Sasha. He's not worth it."_

Jean snorted, and he looked away upon seeing the glare that Dr. Jaeger cast his way. Sitting on his haunches in the middle of the gathering, Eren's father had a quiet dignity to him. With a coat nearly dark enough a brown color to be called black and deep gray eyes, one might think he'd sired Mikasa, rather than Eren. He bore little resemblance to his son, but nobody dared question whether he was Eren's real father or not.

 _"All are present. Let's begin the night's hunt,"_ Grisha mind-sent to the pack.

With the call of the wild singing in their veins, nobody disputed his suggestion. The werewolves of Little Brook fell into hunting formation, led by Grisha. Soon they were running through the forests on padded feet, following their pack leader as he sniffed out their quarry. Eren's frustration with Jean was soon forgotten, drowned out by the excitement of the hunt and the promise of sharing a kill with his pack-mates.

* * *

Back at the Jaeger property, the same well that Hange had fallen into from the heavens began to glow from within its depths. Flames burst up out of it, followed by rolling smoke. The echoing sound of a cough vibrated against the stone walls, followed by a ragged, heartfelt curse. Tepid, smelly water sloshed, and there was a scraping noise. A pale hand tipped with black, cat-like claws emerged from inside of the well, clutching at the lip of it. Another soon followed, and a dark, damp head emerged.

Pale, hooded gray eyes glittered in the moonlight as a man of indeterminable age pulled himself up and out of the well. He spread his black, leathery wings with a disgusted scowl on his comely, youthful features, and he flapped them in the night air to shake the well water off of them. A slender black tail, barbed at the tip, waved behind him from the slit in the back of his black leather pants. Thigh-high black leather boots glistened with drops of water, and the spikes adorning them gleamed like needle points in the lunar beams. His shirt, also black, clung to his damp body and opened in a V almost to the navel, and his partly exposed chest sparkled like diamonds. His black hair, fashioned in an undercut, was also wet and glistening.

He supposed it might look impressive to any mortal that might have come upon him like this, but in truth, Levi found it aggressively repulsive. He could smell the stench of the well water all over him, almost as potent as sulfur. He grimaced as he brushed himself off gingerly. He smelled like a fucking toilet, now.

"Whoever decided to put the portal _here_ of all places is getting their ass kicked," he growled.

He didn't have the opportunity to rant as much as he wanted to, though. More smoke rolled out of the well, and Levi heard a familiar yelp as one of his two companions came through the gateway he'd just traversed.

"Ew! Did they put it in a sewer or something?"

A male voice soon followed the high-pitched female one. "Aw, man! This is gross! Levi, are you up there?"

Levi, now perched on the edge of the well, leaned over and peered down into its depths. "Yeah, I'm up here. I wouldn't spend too much time flailing in that shithole, if I were you. Get out of there."

Someone gagged, and he couldn't tell which of his companions the sound came from. Farlan's voice spoke up. "Here, Isabel...climb up on my shoulders. I'll give you a hoist. Hey Levi, could you give us a hand?"

With a sigh, Levi hopped off of the well, and he used the crank to lower the bucket down. The rope jiggled as Isabel put one foot into it and grabbed onto the rope. When she called out that she was ready, Levi turned the crank again and brought her up. She looked like a drowned kitten, and she was frowning as miserably as he'd just been doing. They got their companion up after that, and Farlan's ash-blond hair was plastered to his head with dirty well water.

"That was super gross," complained Isabel, shaking her wings off in the same manner as Levi had done. Unlike Levi, her clothing ensemble had more color to it—though the red bodysuit she wore was now more of a rust color. "You guys okay?"

Farlan's gray pants were almost black now, and the blue shirt he wore with it was more of a mud color due to the filthy water. "I'll be a lot better if we can bathe and get these clothes washed. Shit, whose idea was it to put the portal in this thing?"

"I can easily guess," muttered Levi. A certain tall, blond archangel on his mind had a penchant for tactical ruthlessness, and he could just imagine him purposely choosing the most disgusting transit from the underworld just to fuck with them. Erwin, of course, would probably float gently down from the heavens without sullying his pristine white robes, when and if he decided to make an appearance.

"Well, we aren't getting any cleaner standing here talking about it," observed Farlan with a sigh. "We're here now. What do you want to do, Levi? Should we just show up, or stay hidden and wait until we're needed?"

Levi considered the question. If he was right, they'd arrived first and shouldn't have to deal with any of their angelic associates right away. Whether they revealed themselves straight off or showed up when trouble arrived, they were bound to cause quite a stir.

"Better to get it out of the way sooner," he decided. He looked to the house down the hill. There were lights on within, but the moon was full. He could already tell that nobody was home, and that provided the opportunity they needed to get a bit cleaned up before encountering any of the people they were there to protect. Explaining that they weren't the bad guys would be a lot easier if they didn't look and smell like pieces of shit fished out of a latrine. "Let's get inside and get cleaned up. This is probably going to end up being a long night."

* * *

-To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but for some reason the site wants to put the end notes of the first chapter of every story on each additional chapter, and the only way I can avoid this is to go back and re-edit the first chapter. So sorry for any confusion!
> 
> End of chapter recap:
> 
> Eren: "I'm so bored. Nothing interesting ever happens around here."
> 
> *Cue Hange falling from the sky*
> 
> Eren: "...okay, I take that back."
> 
> Hange: "Be a dear and hoist me up out of here, Eren."
> 
> Eren: "Hey, how do you know my name? Oh shit, why do you have wings?"
> 
> Armin: "Eren, how did an angel end up falling into your well?"
> 
> Eren: *shrugs* "Beats me."
> 
> Hange: "Never mind that, boys. You've got bigger things to worry about than how I got here."
> 
> Levi: (ಠ.ಠ) "Fan-fucking-tastic. I just had this outfit dry-cleaned, and I might as well have just climbed up out of someone's shitter."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! It took me a while to finish this chapter. I'd actually forgotten about this story, so shame on me! Enjoy the silliness and remember, this is all total crack for entertainment purposes! ;-)

There was a pack council meeting after the hunt, which the younger members like Eren weren't allowed to attend. While they gathered, Eren asked permission of his parents to visit his friend Armin. They of course agreed, being fond of the Arlert household. Anxious to see how their new angelic friend was doing, Eren stopped by Armin's farm before heading home. He couldn't shift into his human form due to a lack of clothing, but Grandpa Arlert was familiar with his wolf form and he knew exactly who he was when Eren scratched at their front door. The elderly witch smiled at Eren when he opened the door and found him waiting on his haunches, and he called for his grandson.

"Armin, your friend Eren is here. No muddy paws in the house, lads."

Eren understood the rule, having come there after a hunt many times before. He wagged his tail and waited patiently for Armin to step out. The blond was dressed in his pajamas with a brown robe, and he put on some fuzzy boots to join Eren outside. He walked away from the house with Eren, following his friend in the crisp, late autumn night.

"How was the hunt?" asked Armin.

Eren licked his chops, mindful of any traces of blood that might remain from the kill. He ruffed under his breath and gave a nod. He and Armin had learned basic communication with each other without the benefit of pack telepathy when he was in this form.

"So-so, huh?" guessed Armin. "How is Mikasa? You two usually hang out together after a hunt."

Eren huffed, unable to properly express his excuse for leaving Mikasa behind to come to Armin's place. He loved to hang out with her, but during the full moon when they were both charged from the lunar energy and a kill, it was kind of risky. Lately their affectionate little exchanges got a bit more heated during such times. Eren suffered some anxiety over that, even as it excited him. Having no previous experience with girls, he worried that he might screw up and do something he wasn't supposed to do.

Eren waited to speak about that, because there was no way he could properly explain it to his friend in this form. They made it to the Arlert barn, and Eren sniffed as he walked in. He whined in greeting at the sight of the angel, nestled in the corner on a pile of hay.

"Well, just look at you!" Hange smiled at Eren, and she spread her arms. "Come here, fluff. Let Auntie Hange give you a hug!"

Eren hesitated for a moment before complying. He huffed as the angel's tight embrace squeezed the wind from him, and his tongue lolled when she gave his ears an affectionate scratch.

"You make quite the handsome wolf, Eren," complimented Hange. She pulled back to look him in the eye. "I'm guessing you want to change, though."

"Ruf!" It was the only way Eren could communicate his agreement with her guess.

"All right; I'll cover my eyes. Go ahead, darling."

Hange dutifully put both hands over her eyes, and Eren loped away to the animal stall where Armin always kept his robe waiting for him. He transformed back into his human self, and he slipped the dark green robe on.

"Okay Miss Hange, I'm decent."

She took her hands down, and she looked up at him and Armin as they approached to join her in the hay. "How are things? Did you bring a big kill down tonight?"

Eren found it amazing how she understood the ways of the pack so well, but then, heavenly beings must be privy to all sorts of information about the mortal plane. "Yeah, a big buck. We also got a smaller one and brought it back to share with the butcher."

"Providing for the village, eh?" She smiled. "Generous pups."

Eren shrugged. "Everyone helps out where they can, around here."

"It's a tight-knit community," agreed Armin. He examined Hange. "May I check on your wing?"

"Go ahead. It doesn't hurt as much as it did earlier, thanks to the medicine you gave me with dinner. Oh, that was good stew, by the way!"

"I'm glad you liked it," Armin said with a shy little smile. He carefully unwrapped the bandaging on the angel's injured wing so that he could determine if there was any additional swelling or infection. He sighed when he gently pressed on the area with the fracture and Hange winced. "I'm sorry. At least it wasn't a compound fracture and doesn't need setting. As long as you don't move it too much, it should mend in a few weeks and you'll be able to fly again."

"Oh, I imagine it will heal up before then," predicted Hange. "As soon as my powers return, the damage will be regenerated and I'll be up to speed. The sooner, the better."

Eren frowned. "Do you really think people will come here looking for trouble?"

Hange met his gaze, her reddish-brown eyes sincere. "I know they will, my dear. Human beings are notoriously thirsty for answers, but once they find them, they don't always receive them well. It's been that way since ancient history, and your ancestors paid the price. Why, just look at the witch trials and burnings of the past! And most of those victims were falsely accused and couldn't cast a spell if they wanted to. How many packs have been slaughtered by people for fear of wolves, and for refusal to share the land? Some of those packs weren't ordinary wolves, either, but shape-changers like you."

Armin re-wrapped the wing. "It's true. People either worship or fear what they don't understand. It's why this town was established in the first place; to give us a safe haven where we wouldn't have to hide what we are from our neighbors."

Hange looked dismayed. "I'm so sorry that you boys have to deal with this. Hopefully, with some help, we can save this place and your lives can go on in peace."

Eren cocked his head, wolf-like. "I'm still confused about why you would help us, Miss Hange. Ordinary people think we're evil."

She chuckled. "Oh, pooh. It's like I've always said: evil is as evil does. I thought I'd already explained that. We're all children of creation, Eren. Balance has to be maintained."

Eren smiled. "I think you're pretty neat."

"Likewise," said Hange without hesitation. "You only take what you need from the land, and you don't trouble the outside world. It would be an injustice to stand back and let someone hunt you all down just for existing, and that's why I'm here."

Hange suddenly went still, eyes widening. Both of the boys looked at one another in confusion over the sudden behavior, but they politely kept silent about it. Angels probably had different senses than mortals, and Hange evidently had picked up on something they couldn't detect.

"Uh, could I ask you for a favor, Armin?" she said after a moment.

"Of course. What can I get for you?"

Hange looked faintly embarrassed, and she ran her fingers through the tangle of her hair. "Do you have a spare brush or comb I could borrow? Some shampoo and conditioner as well? I think I could stand another bath. As an associate of mine has said numerous times: even angels need to practice hygiene."

"Oh!" Now Armin looked a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I didn't even consider your hair. I can get that for you and help you wash it, if you want."

"Would you?" Hange was enthused. "I would really appreciate it. I know I'm a complete mess, and when my associates get here, I'd like to look half-decent."

"I'll go and get what we need, right away," promised Armin. "If Grandpa asks, I'll just tell him it's for Eren. He won't give me any hassle over it."

"Perfect! Try to hurry, dear. I have a feeling we don't have much time."

Wondering what she meant about that and who else they might soon meet from Heaven, Eren stood up with his friend. "I'll stand watch and make sure you guys have some privacy."

He'd wanted to talk to Armin about his relationship with Mikasa, but it would have to wait. As he stepped outside, he sniffed the air with a frown. Something didn't smell right, but he couldn't place what it was.

* * *

"He's still there, big bro."

Levi narrowed his eyes at the werewolf brat standing guard outside the Arlert barn. "I can fucking see that." He sighed, and he combed his fingers through his freshly washed hair. "Come on, kid. Go away. Shoo."

Eren wasn't budging, though. Armin had gone into the barn a little while ago with a bucket of water and some toiletries, and Eren stood at the entrance like a guard dog. Nearly fifteen minutes had passed since then.

"Are you sure she's in there?" Farlen whispered. "Maybe we're at the wrong place."

"She's in there," answered Levi decisively. "Alive, as far as I can tell. I don't know what those brats have done with her, but we're gonna find out even if we have to expose ourselves sooner than planned."

"Think they've hurt her?" Isabel's green-blue eyes were wide in her small face. She liked Hange. The eccentric woman was possibly the only angel that Isabel had ever gained affection for.

"For their sakes, they'd better not have." Levi's jaw tensed. Traversing the planes had sapped his demonic abilities, temporarily. He was familiar with that drawback by now, but it meant he couldn't disguise himself to go amongst mortals without detection. If it were any other angel, he wouldn't have bothered with it. This was shitty-glasses, though. They had a history. They'd once fought side by side as allies, and since becoming what they were now, they'd partaken in forbidden acts together. He had to at least check in on her.

"Would you really hurt those kids, after what you told us?" Farlan asked.

Levi paused in consideration. Once upon a time, he'd been those boys protector and trainer. He'd sacrificed everything to see their mission through. He doubted either of them had any memory of that long-past time, but he recalled all of it. Like it or not, he had some attachment to them.

"I'll do whatever I've got to do," he said at last. "Let's not jump to conclusions yet, though. You two stay here and watch for any signs of interference from our upstairs neighbors. I'm going in."

They both looked up at the sky at the reminder, and Levi tucked his wings in and started making his way to the barn, keeping to the shadows as much as possible.

* * *

That strange scent was on the breeze again. Eren breathed it in, puzzled. He still couldn't place it. Not human, but not animal, either. It was a little like Hange's scent, but somehow...spicier. It wasn't unpleasant, but it made his hackles rise with a feeling of eminent danger. He looked back at the barn entrance, indecisive. He could be just imagining things. A lot had happened in the past couple of days. How could he be certain he wasn't just being paranoid? But Hange had mentioned "associates" earlier, so he had to assume they'd be meeting more angels eventually.

"Hey kid."

Eren gave a start and a yelp. He hadn't seen or heard anyone approaching, but as he whirled around to face the direction the voice had come from, he saw a man pale of skin and dark of hair watching him. The man's eyes were hooded and glittering in the moonlight. His features were attractive and sculpted, with a deadpan expression that Eren found impossible to read.

"Who are you?" demanded the werewolf, bowing up instinctively. If it was a fight this guy was after, he would be ready.

"I'm nobody you want to fuck with," answered the man flatly.

He stepped into the moonlight, and Eren nearly fell over at the sight of the large black, bat-like wings rising from the man's back. He saw a segmented, barbed tail flick in agitation like an annoyed cat's, and it was easy for Eren to figure out what he was looking at after that.

"Demon," guessed Eren breathlessly. "Y-you're a demon, aren't you?"

"Good for you. A Kewpie doll for the wolf-brat." The demon golf-clapped.

Eren bared his teeth aggressively, and his eyes went from emerald to gold. His fingernails started to change from ordinary human ones into claws. He could imagine what such a creature was doing there, and Eren had already sworn to protect Hange at all costs.

"Go away," warned the young man in a growl. "I'll tear you apart, if I have to."

"Heh. You think so?" A spark of amusement lit those enigmatic gray eyes. "What if I don't feel like leaving? You've got something of mine in that barn, and I've come for it."

The demon folded his arms over his half-bared chest, and although he was quite a short fellow, he was obviously built. Rock-hard pecs, a six-pack stomach, biceps straining against the tight material of his shirt...Eren honestly wondered if he could win a fight with this guy even if he were a mere human. Still, he was a determined wolf. He defended his territory, and not even a demon was going to make him back down.

"I won't let you within an inch of her," he promised gutterally. "Hange's under my protection, and I won't let you hurt her!"

The demon raised a dark, thin brow. "Oh, you think I'm here to hurt her? Shit, I guess that makes sense. I'm a demon, she's an angel. Of course you'd think that."

Eren hesitated. "You're _not_ here to hurt her? I don't believe you."

"Listen, you idiot," snapped the demon, "things aren't always black and white. Believe it or not, Hange and I are friends. Now, why don't you get the fuck out of my way before I kick the shit out of you?"

"I'm not moving," swore Eren. "If you want to get to her, you'll have to go through me!"

The demon shrugged. "So be it."

Eren didn't even get the chance to react. One minute the creature was standing there shrugging, and the next he was up in Eren's face. He found himself flying backwards from an admittedly painful kick to the stomach, and his back hit the side of the barn. Eren struggled to his feet, but the demon was upon him again before he could catch his breath or his balance. A pale hand closed around his throat, and he was lifted off his feet and held up against the barn wall as though Eren weighed nothing at all.

"Now, get the hell out of my way, you shitty wolf brat," snarled the demon, baring vampire-like fangs. His eyes were glowing with anger, the first hint of emotion he'd expressed.

"Levi, stop!"

The demon's hold on Eren's throat eased up, and they both looked to see Hange coming out of the barn with Armin. Her hair was free of its ponytail and still damp from being washed.

"Let Eren go. He was just protecting me."

Levi glanced at Eren, and he set him down. He released the young man, and he wiped his hands on his pants before stepping back. "Stubborn little jackass wouldn't believe me," he excused. "He thought I was here to hurt you."

Hange smiled with obvious relief. "Well, can you blame him for coming to that conclusion? It's fine, Eren. Levi is my friend."

"I...I know him," Armin said, finding his voice at last. He looked at the demon named Levi with recognition. "The coven summoned him last fall during a ritual!"

"Good memory." Levi nodded. He looked Hange over assessingly. "You've bathed."

"With a little help," she agreed, nodding at her young blond companion.

"Are you okay, or what?" Levi's gaze went to the wrapping on her wing.

"I'm fine," Hange assured. "The boys fixed me up after I had an oopsie coming down to this plane. I wish I'd have thought to flap on my way down, but I was so startled after coming through the portal that my brain was mush."

"Figures." Levi approached her, looking her up and down. "So they haven't hurt you, right?"

She chuckled, and she ruffled his hair fondly. "No, of course not. They're good boys. Eren, Armin, let me introduce you to Levi. He's my little grump. Isn't he cute?"

"Uh...sure." Mystified, Eren responded in the only way he could think to. This situation was getting stranger by the moment. "Are you two...um...dating or something?"

"I don't know that you could call it that," answered Hange thoughtfully. "Company policy, as it were, frowns upon that kind of fraternization between angels and demons. Levi _is_ my tiny little honey, though."

"Knock it off," griped the demon when Hange covertly reached down to give his bottom a pinch. "We aren't going there again."

"Why not?"

"Because like you just said, it's not allowed. We're both here on a mission too, in case you've forgotten."

There was a hint of color in Levi's cheeks, suggesting he found Hange's behavior embarrassing. Eren never would have dreamed that he'd meet a demon, much less see one of them _blush_. He snickered softly into his hand, a half-hysterical reaction to his mind trying to cope with this oddness. He was literally watching and angel flirt with a blushing demon. It was so weird that he found it funny.

"What are you laughing at?" challenged Levi with a frown at the werewolf.

"Nothing, sir," Eren said, clearing his throat. "I'm just...trying to process all this. So you're not the bad guy?"

"It depends on whether you cross me," stated Levi ominously, "but no, for right now, I'm not the enemy."

Eren accepted that, because he had no other choice. He looked to Hange. "He's one of the associates you mentioned, right?"

"Yes," she confirmed. "Hey Levi, where are your friends? They're usually not far behind you."

"Farlan and Isabel are hanging back in the woods," he replied. "They're keeping an eye out for me."

"Oh. Well that's good. I guess I can say hello to them later." Hange eyed Levi thoughtfully, and she addressed Eren and Armin when she spoke again. "Boys, I could use some time alone with the tiny demon, here. Would you mind keeping watch for us while we go into the barn?"

Eren and Armin looked at each other, both of them still confused by the entire affair. "I guess we could do that. I've got nowhere to be tonight."

Armin nodded. "Yes, we'll keep watch for you."

"Great!" enthused Hange. "We might need about an hour."

"Hange..." Levi, for the first time, seemed uncertain and awkward.

"No arguments, grump. I need my fix." Hange grabbed Levi's hand and pulled him along with her toward the barn entrance, leaving Armin and Eren standing there guessing.

* * *

He rolled his hips with familiar skill, thrusting upwards in time with her gyrations. Hange stared down at her forbidden lover, smiling with pleasure as she watched Levi's stoic mask melt away in the moment. How long had it been since they'd been together like this? Nineteen years? Twenty? Yes, it had to be twenty, because that was how old Eren was now. The last time she and Levi had a meeting of the bodies like this had been shortly after Eren Jaeger was born. Ironically, they'd copulated in this same settlement after completing the tasks they were sent to do. Levi got chosen to curse Eren with lycanthropy, while Hange was chosen to bless him with the ability to retain his human form at will.

It was an unfortunate circumstance that led to a most fortunate encounter between them. Hange still to this day couldn't be sure what happened to make them both snap and start kissing and pawing at each other. They'd known one another for two lifetimes, and they'd never hooked up when they were both members of the Survey Corps in that forgotten era. Perhaps being reborn as divine and demonic beings had something to do with it, or perhaps they just realized at the same time that their feelings went deeper than friendship. Hange didn't particularly care either way.

"Oh, right there," she panted, tossing her head back. "Levi...that angle..."

"Fuck," he blurted, following her directive. His thick, hard length massaged her just right as he steadily pumped beneath her. "Shouldn't be...doing this again..."

Hange lowered her head and looked down at him again, gasping sharply with every jolting thrust of his hips. She teased Levi's exposed nipples, having torn his shirt wide open before getting his pants undone. She'd initially wanted it to be a tender, romantic moment, but years of deprivation made it turn into a frantic, hurried coupling. She smiled at him as her touch made him shudder and gasp. Her little love had the most sensitive, beautiful body. As she recalled, she could make Levi come just from playing with his nipples, if she wanted to. Her own nipples were straining against his cupping palms as he stroked her breasts.

"You keep saying that," panted Hange, "but here we are, screwing our brains out. Mmm, I love being naughty with you, handsome."

Levi bucked beneath her, arching his back. "Shit, I'm in trouble. H-Hange, if they find out about this..."

"What are they going to do?" she challenged. "Send me to Hell? That would be a bonus. I could have you every day, then."

Levi had no argument for that, possibly because he was reaching his limit. "I'm gonna come. Four-eyes, ease up before I blow my load."

"That's the mission plan," she chuckled breathlessly, relentless. She squeezed the tender, pink buds she was playing with, and she watched his face color with ecstasy. She so loved watching his expressions when sexual bliss destroyed his composure. "Come for me, Levi. I want to feel you bucking inside of me like a bronco."

"You filthy, winged whore," he gasped, and then his pelvis lifted off the barn floor, burying his length deep within her. He tossed his head and closed his eyes, groaning her name.

"That's it," encouraged Hange breathlessly.

She felt the little pulses inside of her as Levi unloaded, and she bent over to kiss him. He kissed her back, his moist tongue caressing hers and his husky voice moaning into her mouth. Levi's warm, leathery wings unfurled and closed around Hange, embracing her like a lover. Her own feathery wings shivered beneath the demonic ones folding around them, and that familiar tension coiled within her loins. She soon followed her lover into orgasm, and she grabbed a handful of his black hair. Her motions slowed and stopped, and she broke the kiss to pant against his damp lips.

"Damn, I needed that," exclaimed Hange with feeling, once the delightful spasms tapered off and she could speak. She sighed with satisfaction, and she lifted her head to gaze down at the demon. She caressed Levi's face as she caught her breath. Let them forbid her from being with her man. She didn't care. They'd more than earned the right to bang each other once in a while, and it wasn't like a child could come of their coupling.

"I missed you so much," confessed Hange when those sleepy gray eyes slitted open to regard her. "I know it's selfish, but I think part of my eagerness to take on this assignment was inspired by the chance to see you again...be with you like this."

"We can't really be together," he reminded her softly. Levi looked away with a frown. "Not the way you want, anyhow."

"Don't spoil the mood with reality," she warned, poking at his chest. "Just let me live in the moment, shrimp."

He looked at her again, silent. The moment was all they really had. Sooner or later, whether they succeeded or failed at the mission to protect this town and its inhabitants, they would have to part ways. There was no telling how many long years would go by before they got the chance to be together again. Hange knew that, but she hated how practical Levi was about reminding her of it. She needed more. They still had over a half an hour before their lookouts would start to question how much longer they'd be.

"What are you doing?" Levi asked when she started rolling her hips again. "I just came, four-eyes. You've gotta give me time to get it up again."

"Nope. No time," she breathed, grinning at him. She kept gyrating, feeling his softened flesh move inside of her. "You'll get hard soon enough. I know it won't take long."

He sighed, and he stroked his hands over her ribcage. He rested them on her hips, and he let her have her way with him. "Just don't expect immediate results."

She chuckled. He always said that, but it never took very long to wake up the beast again. She could already feel him starting to firm up inside of her, and his breath was starting to catch tellingly.

"That's my big boy," she purred. As often as she liked to tease him on his height, Hange could never say he was lacking in size down there. A part of her had always wondered about that, and when she finally saw what he was packing, she'd been more than a little impressed. It just went to show that body height wasn't an indication of length or girth, and Levi knew how to use what he was blessed with.

* * *

Eren and Armin were both blushing furiously as they kept watch outside the barn. They could hear the low moans, the slap of flesh on flesh and the panting from inside. It wasn't difficult to figure out what their companions were up to behind those doors.

"Are they...?" Armin whispered, unable to finish the sentence.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they're doing it," answered Eren. "I thought she was kidding about that. Is that kind of thing even _allowed_ in Heaven?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," sighed Armin. "I don't know very much about angels, except invoking them in spellwork. I always imagined them lacking genitals, but obviously I was wrong."

"Maybe sex isn't as sinful as some people think," suggested Eren. He bit his lip, thinking of Mikasa. The village elders didn't treat sex as some kind of sacred ritual for having kids, the way some people in the outside world tended to. Still, young people were encouraged to wait before giving in to their urges, on the grounds that it could result in unplanned pregnancy and burden them with parenthood before they were ready.

"Armin, do you think I should just go for it with Mikasa?"

The blond looked at his friend with surprise. "Go for it? Oh, you mean...that."

Eren nodded. "Yeah, that. We've been together for a while and I really care about her, but I've uh...never been with anyone before. I don't want to mess anything up."

"Well, has she been with anyone?"

Eren scowled at the thought, and his mind went to Jean, who obviously had a thing for his girlfriend. "I don't think so. I hope not, but I wouldn't like her any less if she's been with another guy. I'd just want to be the last one she gets with. But if she's not a virgin, that's even more pressure on me to get it right when we do it. You know what I mean?"

"Yes, I can see how that would cause some anxiety." Armin frowned thoughtfully. "Maybe you should talk to her about it. See how she feels. It's possible that she's been waiting for you to make the first move, so you should try to find out where you both are and plan accordingly."

"Plan?" Eren smirked. "I didn't think these things got planned. I thought they were just supposed to happen."

"Well, ideally." Armin shrugged. "But if you aren't sure if she's ready and keep hesitating, you could be in for a long wait."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." Eren swallowed. Just thinking about talking to Mikasa about it made him nervous. "What if I piss her off by asking about it, though? She might feel pressured, and I've overheard girls complaining about their boyfriends pushing for sex."

"True, but this is Mikasa," Armin reasoned. "I think she would appreciate you having an honest discussion about it with her. You aren't going to be delivering and ultimatum, you're just going to ask her thoughts on it. If I'm wrong and she gets mad, then you can put the blame on me and tell her it was my idea for you to say something."

Eren smiled at the blond. "I don't want to throw you under the bus like that, Armin...not even to save my own skin."

"Better for her to be upset with me than with you." Armin returned the smile. "Besides, friends look out for each other. Think of me as your wingman."

"I guess I've got a better chance at getting laid than some guys." Eren thought of one of their other friends and his long-standing crush on one of his pack mates. "Maybe you should talk to Connie, too. He could use some pointers."

Armin chuckled. "I'm no expert on girls. The last date I went on was with someone that turned out to be gay, remember?"

Eren winced. Historia and Armin would have made a cute couple, but that wasn't to be. Ymir ended up catching the petite blonde's eye and they'd been together ever since. Armin was a good sport about it, but it still made Eren feel sorry for him. He patted his friend on the shoulder.

"There's a girl out there for you somewhere, Armin. Maybe not here in Little Brook, but who says we've got to stay in this town forever?"

"I wouldn't know where to go even if I wanted to leave," sighed Armin. "This place is both a curse and a blessing. The outside world is too dangerous for our kind, but there's so few of us here. Maybe I'll be a bachelor for the rest of my life."

"Don't talk like that," chided Eren. "You're a great catch, and you can't tell me there aren't other witches and werewolves out there living amongst the normals. There's a whole world out there beyond our town, and one day, I'm going to see it. You should come with me, too. It can be the three of us; you, me and Mikasa. We could move to the big city, find work and maybe go to college. You've always wanted to know what it's like to live on campus and get a higher education, right?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid that's an unrealistic dream." Armin bent over, picked up a pebble and tossed it absently. "Grandpa needs me. I'll be head of our coven some day when he passes. I can't just abandon my responsibilities."

Eren frowned. He hadn't thought of that. Like Armin, he too had responsibilities to live up to. One day he would take the place of his old man as leader of the wolf pack. The council had already decided it, though Eren didn't believe he was really cut out to be a leader. He couldn't let his folks down, though. He couldn't let his pack down, either. Mikasa would never look at him the same way if he abandoned his duties.

"Well, who says we can't have an extended vacation?" he reasoned. "We don't have to go away forever. We'll come back when we're needed, and everything will be fine."

Armin gave him a little smile. "Nothing discourages you, does it?"

"Not much," agreed Eren. "I'm bull-headed, according to Mom and Mikasa. Braver than I am smart."

That made Armin laugh. "I would disagree with you, but considering you were ready to take on that demon by yourself, there might be something to that."

A low, heady groan from the other side of the barn door reminded both boys that said demon was currently getting lucky with the angel that Eren had rescued from his well. They blushed in unison, going awkwardly silent. Eren tried not to think of it, but he couldn't help but wonder if the two beings mating within that barn did it the way everyone else did.

"What's a demon's dick look like, anyway?" he muttered without consciously realizing it.

"Eren!"

The werewolf grimaced, and he spread his hands. "What? You aren't wondering the same thing? I mean, are they made just like us, or do they have something...er...extra?"

"I really don't want to know," insisted Armin. "Please don't ask, either. You already came close to having your neck snapped by that fellow."

"What was his name again, Levi?" Eren scratched his chin, feeling like he was on the verge of remembering something, but he couldn't quite recall it. "Something about both him and Hange sure feels familiar to me, but I don't know what it is."

"I get that feeling too," agreed Armin. He shrugged, and he looked back at the barn door. "Maybe it's just because Hange knew both our names before we even told her, and I _have_ met Levi before during a ritual."

"Was he naked when you guys summoned him?" asked Eren, still pondering the anatomy of demons.

"No, he wasn't naked." Armin shook his head and sighed. "Would you drop the subject? It's making me really uncomfortable for you to fixate so much on what Levi's genitals look like."

Hange's loud moan only perked Eren's curiosity more, though. "Well, he must have _something_ extra. She sounds like she's having a lot of fun in there."

"Or he just knows how to use what he's got." Armin's expression turned horrified. "Eren, stop it! Now you've got _me_ wondering, too!"

Eren laughed. "I knew it. You're just as curious as me."

"You're a terrible influence," grumbled the witch.

* * *

Hange stroked Levi's hair as he collapsed on her, finally spent. She smiled and nuzzled him, more than pleased with how their reunion had gone. He had just as much spunk as she remembered, and her toes were still curling in the aftermath of her latest climax.

"Good boy," she whispered.

He lifted his head, panting for breath. "Hope that was enough for you. I'm tapped out."

"It's enough...for now." She pinched his exposed bottom playfully, and then she gave the base of his tail a stroke. Levi squirmed in reaction, and Hange smirked knowingly at him. She'd discovered that weak spot the first time they'd coupled, and she hadn't forgotten it.

"Hey, cut that out," Levi complained, jaw clenching. "We can't stay in here fucking all night long and my sperm count's running on empty. Don't get me all worked up again."

Hange lifted up a little to nibble his ear, ignoring the pain it caused her injured wing. Perhaps doing it on her back hadn't been a very good idea, but as their encounter progressed, both of them forgot that they shouldn't be putting any weight on it.

"I'm not trying to work you up," she lied. "I just like to pet your tail, cutie."

"Angels are s'posed to tell the truth, asshole." He kissed her softly on the lips, and he eased off of her. "How's your wing? Did I hurt you, flipping you on your back like that?"

"It hurts a little, but it isn't bad." Hange sat up, and she admired Levi as he wiped himself off with the wash cloth sitting in the bucket of soapy water. "It was definitely worth it. Two decades without a piece of ass. I don't know how I stayed sane!"

Levi glanced at her as he pulled his pants up and fastened them. "Who says you stayed sane, shitty-glasses? You seem pretty crazy to me."

"Oh, ha-ha," she countered, waving a dismissive hand. She looked around for her robe, and she put it on. "I'm crazy all right; crazy for _you_." She poked her head through the top of the robe and she winked playfully up at him.

"Tch. Lame." He gave her a tiny smile though, and she found it so cute that she couldn't resist getting up and hugging him close. Levi hugged her back, giving in to a moment of sheer affection. "Missed you, bitch."

Hange's heart skipped a beat, and she pulled back to look at him. She chucked him gently on the chin, smiling broadly. "Cutie-pie."

"Whatever."

Hange kissed the tip of his nose. She adored Levi's little nose. Grumpiness aside, he was the perfect man for her. Smart, sexy, brave, loyal and of course, he had a rocking body and a face that should have belonged to an angel. Levi was no angel, though. That thought made Hange sad, because of all of them, she thought he was the one that should have been given a halo. Balance had to be maintained though, and the powers that be deemed that they needed a warrior of Hell to equal Heaven's champion.

"How is it?" she asked after a moment's thought.

"How's what?" asked Levi.

Hange shrugged. "Hell, this time of year. Is it hot?"

He gave her an ironic quirk with an eyebrow. "Actually, it's kind of cold."

Suspecting sarcasm, she eyeballed him. "Are you messing with me?"

Levi shook his head. "Nope. Hell's not all fire and brimstone, believe it or not. The territory I live in gets pretty fucking cold in the fall and winter seasons."

"Really? I didn't know that." She cocked her head with interest. "I'd be interested in seeing it. Maybe I could visit, sometime. Is it bad down there?"

"Nah, it's pretty tame compared to stories," he answered. "It's not much different from Earth, but there's more lava lakes and shit further south. What's Heaven like?"

"The same, but a little more...shimmery." Hange couldn't really think of an apt description of her home plane of existence. "Sometimes it gets too bright for me around noon. I've got a shade attachment for my glasses that I flip down over my specs at lunch time. I lost them in that well, though."

"Huh. Maybe we can fish it out of there while we're here."

Hange chuckled. Levi was by no means what one would call a gentleman, but he had his noble moments when it came to her. She appreciated that. She enfolded him in her wings, grunting a little at the pain in the damaged one but determined to show her appreciation.

"Let's run away together, when this is all over with."

"Yeah, right," he snorted. "They'd find us, even if I agreed to such a crazed plan. Not that I can really sink any lower than I have, but you could get your wings clipped."

Hange sighed. Levi really was too responsible, at times. "It's just not fair. If we could just be together, I wouldn't mind this eternal responsibility. We knew each other in another life, so I don't see why the rules can't get bent just a little."

"Because they're the rules," he mumbled against her shoulders. He pulled back again to look up at her. "I don't like it anymore than you do, but don't do something stupid and get yourself in trouble. We shouldn't have even done this. We should have just stuck to the mission plan and—"

Hange kissed him deeply, silencing his righteous babble. When she broke the kiss, she stared into his dazed eyes and she grinned. "I _am_ sticking to the mission plan, but I'm not going to deprive myself of the one thing that makes me truly happy while I'm doing it. Tell me you regret it, Levi. Convince me you believe this was a mistake."

"I..." he sighed, and he lowered his troubled gaze. "No. I don't regret it. I'd have put a stop to it if I really felt that way."

Satisfied with her success, the angel smirked.

"But we've got to be careful," Levi insisted, falling back into a business-like perspective. "We just fucked in a mortal's barn with two kids outside. I'm pretty sure those brats are old enough and worldly enough to figure out what went down in here. That's pretty risky."

"Eren and Armin won't give us away," stated Hange with confidence. "If we tell them to keep it to themselves, I'm sure they will. They may not remember us, but they're still inherently loyal to us."

"Let's hope you're right about that." Levi reached up to adjust Hange's glasses on her face.

"I'm sure of it." She reluctantly stepped away, folded her wings in and stretched a little. "Well, we've left the boys waiting for a good while. Maybe we should go outside and explain some things for them, while we have the chance."

"Yeah." Levi checked himself for clinging straw bits, and he tidied up his shirt. "When's the big guy supposed to get here?"

"You men Erwin, or Mike?"

"Both," he grunted, "but I was initially talking about Erwin."

"I'm not sure. I was sent to deliver the message and wait. I'm assuming they'll make an appearance once they've finished up some paperwork...hopefully before anything goes down, so that they'll have time to recover from traveling the planes and get their abilities back. It wouldn't do for Heaven's General to get shot to death on his first trip to Earth."

"No kidding." Levi started for the barn door.

"Levi?"

He turned to look at her. "What is it?"

Hange bit her lower lip, and she felt a little shy. "While we've been apart, have you...indulged? With some demoness, maybe?"

He frowned at her. "Why would you ask me that?"

Hange shrugged. "I don't know. Men have needs. I would understand if you've let some slut...er...I mean other woman see to them."

"Hah. Subtle." His expression became serious, and he held her gaze. "No. The only company I've had since you has been my hand."

The news pacified that nagging sense of jealousy Hange was feeling. "Really? We aren't formally committed, so I guess my next question would be why? I'm sure you have your pick of hot little hellions."

He kept staring at her, and for a minute, she thought he would decline to answer. Finally, he spoke. "'Cause they aren't you."

His answer made her blush furiously, and Hange felt a need to fan herself. Hearing him say that was maddeningly glorious. She'd wondered on more than one occasion if Levi ever thought of her the way she always thought of him. "So you're all mine?"

He approached her, holding her gaze with his own. Levi adjusted himself in the pants in a lewd but meaningful gesture. "Nobody gets this except you. Hope you're satisfied, shitty-glasses; you've fucking spoiled me for anyone else."

"Oh my." She barely resisted the urge to yank him to her and repeat their earlier encounter. "I'm satisfied, Levi. _Very_ satisfied. You've made your 'shitty-glasses' a very happy angel."

"Good." He nodded. "And you know I don't lie."

"Yes. You're honest to a fault," she sighed. Again, she thought he'd been placed wrong in the cosmic order of things, but there was no sense in dwelling on that. They could take their opportunities when they could, and perhaps one day, they wouldn't have to hide their relationship. "Let's talk to the boys."

* * *

-To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter Recap:
> 
> Eren: "Miss Hange, how are you feeling?"
> 
> Hange: *GLOMP*
> 
> Eren: "Uh, I guess that means you're doing okay."
> 
> Levi: "Shit. Those shitty brats won't leave, and I know Hange's in there."
> 
> Isabel: "Then go get her, big bro! It's not like a pair of puny mortals can stop you, even if they do have occult powers!"
> 
> Levi: "...hmm, good point."
> 
> Eren: "Who the hell are you? No, you stay away from our angel! I won't let you touch her!"
> 
> Levi: "I've kicked the shit out of you before, and I'll do it again."
> 
> Hange: "Boys, stop rough housing! Oh, my tiny captain! You're just as cute as I remember! Isn't he cute, guys?"
> 
> Armin and Eren: "Um, sure?"
> 
> Hange: "In fact, he's SO cute I just can't resist dragging him off and having my way with him. We'll see you in about an hour, kids!"
> 
> Levi: "Oi...okay."
> 
> Eren: 〈(゜。゜) "Wait...angels have SEX?"
> 
> Armin: "Looks like it."
> 
> Eren: "But with DEMONS?"
> 
> Armin: "Looks like it."
> 
> Levi: *Deploys Orgasm Face*
> 
> Hange: "I love your orgasm face."
> 
> Levi: "Shut up."
> 
> Hange: "Awe, don't be shy! Damn, I've missed you so much, shrimp."
> 
> Levi: (눈_눈;) "I've...missed you too. You've fucking ruined me, okay?"
> 
> Hange: ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ "Excuse me while I strut."

**Author's Note:**

> End of chapter recap:
> 
> Eren: "I'm so bored. Nothing interesting ever happens around here."
> 
> *Cue Hange falling from the sky*
> 
> Eren: "...okay, I take that back."
> 
> Hange: "Be a dear and hoist me up out of here, Eren."
> 
> I don't know what's going on with the site, but each time I post end notes in the first chapter of every story, it carries over to all other chapters. I can't figure out how to avoid this except back-tracking and re-editing my entries. Sorry if this has caused any confusion!
> 
> Recap:
> 
> Eren: "Hey, how do you know my name? Oh shit, why do you have wings?"
> 
> Armin: "Eren, how did an angel end up falling into your well?"
> 
> Eren: *shrugs* "Beats me."
> 
> Hange: "Never mind that, boys. You've got bigger things to worry about than how I got here."
> 
> Levi: (ಠ.ಠ) "Fan-fucking-tastic. I just had this outfit dry-cleaned, and I might as well have just climbed up out of someone's shitter."


End file.
